Potty training is a major rite-of-passage for small children. Various methods are used by parents and other caregivers to train children to use the restroom when needed. This includes offering rewards to a child when he or she timely meets his or her bathroom needs.
What is needed is a potty alarm which is entertaining to small children and reminds children undergoing potty training when it is time to visit the restroom at programmed time intervals. Over time, such an alarm would instill in a child the need to use the restroom at regular intervals in order to timely meet the child's bathroom needs.